Oh, That Georgia Rain
by muahaha1524
Summary: Destiel fluff fic with a dash of sassy Sam pls enjoy and review ;)


**Okay bichachos, first ever Destiel fic. I hope it isn't repelling, but ima post this anyway. Please review, reviews keep me going. Love you all! ;)**

The summer air was clear and warm, if not slightly humid. The Impala engine revved as Dean Winchester drove along a lonely Georgia roadway. Sam sat blankly in the passenger seat, listening patiently to the same five albums over and over again. Castiel sat in the middle of the back seat, staring meaningfully out of the window at the lush green trees they flew by.

Dean was thinking of pie and hunting demons. Castiel was thinking about the beauty of God's creation. _Sam_ was thinking about how annoying it was that Dean and Cas wouldn't let each other know how much they clearly cared about one another. But, he felt it was too rude to try and intervene.

Cas knew. Dean knew. Sam knew. But no one wanted to say anything or do anything. That was, until a very unlikely storm arose.

Big, billowing, dark clouds rolled into anvil shapes ahead. Large and wide, covering the horizon end to end. The humidity rose, and the air smelled wet. Wind picked up, and the clouds blew towards the Impala menacingly.

"Looks like a big one. Sam check your fancy phone apple thing and tell me the forecast woulj'a?" Dean asked, glancing sideways at him from the ominous sky.

Sam complied and knit his eyebrows together.

"Well, it was all clear for the rest of the week a few hours ago, but now it's gonna rain 'til Friday." Sam informed them. Cas seemed unimpressed and indifferent towards it, while Dean smiled to himself. Oh, how he loved the rain.

As it started to sprinkle, the clouds blocked the sun, lunging them into a very dark lunch hour for July. The rain went from mist to torrential downpour in seconds. It pounded on the roof of Baby and completely blocked the windshield, forcing Dean to blindly pull onto the shoulder of the empty road and wait it out.

It was very dim and very noisy. Thunder crashed and shook the steering wheel. Team Free Will sat in silence, and Dean turned off his music. Awkward as it was, it was entirely peaceful. Dean itched to get out of the car, but fought the urge. Maybe if it would just clear up a minute...

The rain gently slowed, but by the sight of things it was temporary. Perfect.

"Ha. I'm out." Dean said, picking himself out of car, walking around to the rear and leaning against it. Sam was unphased, but Cas was confused.

"Sam, what is your brother doing?"

"Oh, he likes the rain. It's his favorite weather. He does this every time it holds up." Sam replied, looking back down at his phone, which he was using for entertainment. Knowing how he is, probably articles on organic food and where to find it.

Cas thought for a moment. He could like rain too, right? Ignoring Sam's questions about it, he got out of the Impala and slammed the door behind him, walking around to the rear and leaning next to Dean.

"I have been told that you enjoy the rain." he said monotonously. Dean nodded and looked up at the blackened sky.

"I do. It's a break from the sun. In my opinion, it is way too bright. Besides, I like the way everything looks when it's wet." Cas shrugged, trying to agree. He liked it both ways, honestly. "Do you have a preference, Cas?"

"Not exactly. I am not made to prefer anything over anything. I am made to enjoy everything in God's creation equally. However, since I chose free will, I have found it easier to develop attachments to things." he said.

"As in?"

"For instance, you, I suppose."

Cas did not realize what he had said until he had said it. Dean's expression changed, and his shoulders lowered their stature

"Wh-What?"

"Nothing, I didn't mean, I mean yes I mean, no, uhm."

"Cas tell me what you mean." Dean demanded as undemandingly as he could.

"I-I sort of mean that I may or may not have developed feelings for you." Even for an angel it was very uncomfortable. Dean pulled at his chin before getting back into the car. Cas could do nothing but simply follow. The rain was picking back up anyway.

Sam was oblivious to the tension between the two for the next thirty minutes. It was still too rainy to drive. Rain collected into streams along the road, and lightning made beautiful, fleeting designs and patterns against the black and purple. Dean watched the patterns with an intense, thinking stare. Sam eventually noticed but said nothing. Cas felt hurt and rejected, siting in the back seat staring at his hands.

"Cas, get out of the car." Dean said firmly. Castiel felt nervous. Was he upset? To the point where he was going to beat him? That made no sense.

"Dean-"

"I said get out of the car, Cas."

He complied hesitantly. Sam looked to Dean in shock.

"Dean what are you doing? It's pouring outside you'll both be soaked in seconds! What's so important that you have to do it now?"

"Sam, shut up." he snapped, but Sam saw him fight back a grin. A nervous kind of grin.

Dean got back out of the Impala and turned the edge sharply, coming to face Cas, who was already wet through his clothes. If Cas was saying anything, thunder cut him off. Dean's own green jacket was already drenched.

He stood, on his bowlegs, and seemed to second guess himself a moment before roughly grabbing the lapels of Cas' trench coat and yanking that sorry angel against him like a screen door in a hurricane, which coincidentally, was the perfect weather for. Their lips crashed together with anything but softness. Dean ran his hands through Cas' hair, but it was so wet his finger tangled in it. Lips on lips, tongue on tongue, chest to chest, hips to hips, feet to feet, Dean and Cas were pressed together.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity. It wasn't until Sam cleared his throat that they pulled apart reluctantly.

"Sam-" Dean and Cas warned in unison, but Sam waved them off.

"Congrats, you got over your stupid teenager-like goose chase, but we are now stranded in a violent, code red storm not to mention at high risk of lightening strikes, and the road is half flooded, water rising, so if you don't mind I would like to find a motel to camp out at before we get swept back down to Florida. Good? Oh and no worries, trust me, I want my own room."

Funny enough, Sam would have gotten his own room whether he wanted it or not.

**Okayyy, tell me how it was? It is storming like hell right now so that inspired me. Pls lemme know what u think**

**OR I SHALL RELEASE THE WRATH OF**

***cough cough***


End file.
